The invention relates to a composition for fixing hair containing sulfur-free lignin and/or at least one sulfur-free lignin derivative as well as the new sulfur-free lignin derivative dihydroxypropyl lignin.
Compositions for fixing hair conventionally contain solutions of film-forming natural or synthetic polymers. Some examples of the polymers employed are anionic polymers such as acrylic acid or methacrylic acid homopolymers or copolymers, copolymers of acrylic acid and acrylamides and copolymers based on alkyl vinyl ethers and maleic acid monoalkylesters, amphoteric polymers such as copolymers from octylacrylamide, acrylate and butylamino ethyl methacrylate, nonionic polymers such as vinylpyrrolidone homopolymers, vinylpyrrolidone/vinyl acetate copolymers and copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone, vinyl acetate and vinyl propionate.
Polymers suitable for use in compositions for fixing hair must satisfy a great number of requirements. For example, they must be easily soluble in alcohols and alcohol-water mixtures and compatible with commonly used aerosol propellants.
Further, they must form a clear, shiny film on hair and provide hair with a firm but flexible hold without impairing the natural feel of the hair. These polymers must also be stable toward atmospheric humidity so that they retain their holding properties in high humidity and so that the hair does not feel sticky. However, these polymers must be washed out or brushed out of the hair again easily without leaving residue.
To achieve these characteristics, these polymers are often combined with certain additives such as emollients or waterproofing agents. Polymers containing free acid groups are made easier to wash out of the hair by neutralizing the acid groups. However, these steps reduce the hardness of the polymer films.
Synthetic hair-fixing polymers are preferably produced by radical polymerization from monomeric petrochemical products, i.e. from nonrenewable raw materials. In addition, synthetic polymers may contain impurities of monomers, polymerization stoppers and polymerization regulators with objectionable toxicological properties.
Natural polymers do not have the disadvantages of synthetic polymers mentioned above. Shellac, polysaccharides and derivatives of polysaccharides, particularly cellulose derivatives, are natural polymers used for fixing hair. However, hair fixing agents based on shellac are difficult to wash out or brush out and polysaccharide solutions cannot be used in hair sprays because of their high viscosity.
Although a large number of natural and synthetic polymers with various properties are known, it has not been possible thus far to provide a composition for fixing hair which is fully satisfactory in all respects--particularly with respect to holding action, ease of washing or brushing out and resistance to atmospheric humidity.